lesmisthemusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Finale
Finale ''is a song from ''Les Misérables, sung by the entire cast of Les Misérables. Lyrics VALJEAN Alone, I wait in the shadows I count the hours Till I can sleep I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by It made her weep To know I die Alone, at the end of the day Upon this wedding night I pray Take these children, my lord To thy embrace And show them grace. God up high, Hear my prayer Take me now To thy care Where you are Let me be Take me now Take me there Bring me home Bring me home FANTINE Monsieur, I bless your name VALJEAN I am ready, Fantine! FANTINE Monsieur, lay down your burden VALJEAN At the end of my days FANTINE You’ve raised my child with love VALJEAN She’s the best of my life FANTINE And you shall be with God COSETTE Papa, papa, I do not understand Are you all right? They said you’d gone away VALJEAN Cosette, my child Thank God, thank God I’ve lived to see this day MARIUS It’s you who must forgive a thoughtless fool It’s you who must forgive a thankless man It’s thanks to you that I am living Again I lay down my life at your feet Cosette, your father is a saint When they wounded me He took me from the barricade Carried like a babe And brought me home To you VALJEAN (to COSETTE) Now you are here Again beside me Now I can die in peace For now my life is blessed... COSETTE You will live, Papa, you're going to live It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye! VALJEAN Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die I'll obey I will try. On this page I write my last confession Read it well When I, at last, am sleeping It's a story Of those who always loved you Your mother gave her life for you Then gave you to my keeping. FANTINE Come with me Where chains will never bind you All your grief At last, at last behind you Lord in Heaven Look down on him in mercy. VALJEAN Forgive me all my trespasses And take me to your glory. FANTINE & ÉPONINE Take my hand I'll lead you to salvation Take my love For love is everlasting FANTINE, ÉPONINE and JEAN VALJEAN And remember The truth that once was spoken To love another person Is to see the face of God. CHORUS Do you hear the people sing Lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people Who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth There is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end And the sun will rise. They will live again in freedom In the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the ploughshare; They will put away the sword. The chain will be broken And all men will have their reward. Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring When tomorrow comes! Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring When tomorrow comes! Category:Song Category:Jean Valjean Category:Marius Category:Cosette Category:Fantine Category:Eponine